Aishiteru?
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: "Memangnya apa yang susah dari mengucapkan 'aishiteru?" –Shion Kaito, 15 tahun. Kebinggungan dengan Len yang terlihat kesusahan mengucapakan sebuah kata tersebut. Side story dari 'Len's True Love'.


**-Aishiteru?-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). Side Story dari 'Len's True Love'. One-shot.**

**Summary: "Memangnya apa yang susah dari mengucapkan 'aishiteru'?" –Shion Kaito, 15 tahun. Kebinggungan dengan Len yang terlihat kesusahan mengucapakan sebuah kata tersebut.**

Hari yang cerah di VocaUtau Gakuen. Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung berkicau ria, bunga-bunga tampil elok dengan memamerkan keindahan mereka… Ah… Benar-benar hari yang indah untuk semua murid disana…

Tak terkecuali bagi sang pemuda berambut biru laut ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru laut kini sedang melahap es krimnya dengan nikmat. Oh, ia memang sedang sendirian saat itu. Alasannya? Kagamine Len –sahabat baiknya- sedang mengadakan suatu 'rapat' dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya –Negami Rin- atau bisa dibilang PDKT.

Nama lelaki itu tidak lain adalah Shion Kaito. Ia kini sedang duduk di depan sebuah pohon di halaman sekolah, sambil menyadarkan punggungnya. Tangannya –sekali lagi- menyendok es krim yang berada di pegangannya.

Berulang kali ia melakukan hal itu, hingga ia mendapati es krim miliknya telah menghilang. Dengan berat hati, Kaito pun beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berdiri, sebuah sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pundaknya.

"GYAA!" Spontan, Kaito pun berteriak, menimbulkan tawa meluncur keluar dari mulut sang pembuat ulah.

"Hahaha! Pfftt… Ini kan hanya minuman kaleng! Dan lagi reaksimu… Ahahahaha!" Terang gadis itu ceria, sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Kaito yang merasa tersindir pun mengadah ke atas, mendapati salah seorang gadis di kelasnya.

Gadis itu berambut hijau tosca yang diikat dengan gaya rambut twintail. Wajahnya merah karena tertawa dan manik matanya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan mengeluarkan air di ujung sudutnya karena tertawa.

"Kau… Ah! Em…," Kaito kelihatannya susah mengingat nama gadis dihadapannya itu, "Hatsune… Em… Hatsune Mika? Bukan… Hatsune Mari? Juga bukan… Ah! Hatsune Mori!"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu hanya berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kaito menakutkan. Empat sudut siku-siku tertampak jelas di pelipisnya. Kaito mulai merasakan aura tidak enak keluar dari gadis tersebut.

"Kuberitahu kau… NAMAKU HATSUNE MIKU!" Jeritnya kencang.

"Eh? Miru?" Kaito yang masih kebinggungan pun berusaha mengulangi apa yang tadi didengarnya.

"BUKAN! MIKU!"

"Mi-Mizu?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG MIIKUUU!"

"Ma-Maaf Mitu!"

"M-I-K-U! HATSUNE MIKUUUU!"

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kaito dapat mengucapkan nama Miku dengan _perfect_…

"Mi-Miku?" Kaito akhirnya dapat mengucapkan nama Miku dengan benar. Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu mengangguk mantap dengan wajah masam.

"Akhirnya kau dapat ingat juga."

Kaito hanya mengangguk kebinggungan.

"Jadi… Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito. Miku yang tadinya berdiri pun beranjak duduk di sebelah Kaito dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon.

"Ini," tutur Miku singkat sambil memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya. Kaito hanya menatap Miku kebinggungan. Miku hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ka-Kalau kau mau, ambil! Tadi kebetulan aku beli yang satu gratis satu!" Ucap Miku, dengan nada suara yang berusaha dibuat cuek. Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil menerima minuman dari Miku.

"Arigatou," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Miku, membuat gadis berambut hijau tosca itu _blushing_.

"_Do-Douita_," ucap Miku kecil sambil membuka minuman kaleng miliknya. Seketika itu juga, keheningan melanda kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut.

"_Tokorode_, Hatsune_-san_…"

"Miku! Panggil aku Miku saja! Kalau kau memanggil Hatsune, itu seperti memanggil nama kakakku!" Jelas Miku. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Kaito." Miku mengangguk.

"Nah, apa yang tadi mau kautanyakan?" Tanya Miku setelah menanggapi ucapan Kaito.

"Menurutmu apa Len menyukai Negami_-san_?" Tanya Kaito. Miku yang lagi meminum minumannya langsung tersedak.

"A-Apa?!" Jeritnya, "Maksudmu… Negami Rin dan Kagamine Len kan?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"Yah… Untuk Kagamine_-san_, terus terang aku tidak tahu… Seharunya kau tahu kan? Kau sangat dekat dengannya… Kalau Rin…," Miku menjeda kalimatnya sejenak lalu tertawa kecil, "Sudah jelas menyukainya…"

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"_Well_… Diam-diam Rin sering memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sebagai teman dekatnya, aku sering melihatnya melakukan itu."

"Memangnya Kagamine_-san_ melakukan apa sampai kau mengira ia menyukai Rin?"

"Yah… Seperti sering mencuri-curi pandang dan mengintainya juga…"

"He… Benarkah?" Tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. Kaito mengangguk.

"Wah. Kalau begitu Kagamine_-san_ sepertinya memang menyukai Rin… Tidak mungkin ia menganggap Rin netral jika sudah seperti itu…," ucap Miku sambil menepuk kedua tangannya lalu meneguk minumannya lagi. Kaito hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Suasana disana pun mulai menjadi canggung. Namun entah mengapa Kaito merasa nyaman bersama dengan Miku. Mereka berdua pun meminum minuman kaleng mereka sampai habis. Dengan bersama-sama disana, entah mengapa Kaito dan Miku merasakan hal yang sama.

Hangat.

Perasaan hangat yang menyejukkan hati. Membuat kita merasa gugup, namun juga nyaman disisi lain.

"Err… Kaito?" Miku mulai membuka percakapan lagi.

"Apa?" Kaito membalas ucapan Miku dengan singkat.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau hanya kita yang berada di halaman sekolah saat ini?"

"Eh?" Kaito yang kebinggungan pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Halaman sekolah yang sepi dan hanya ada dedaunan. Angin berhembus lembut, mendramatisir suasana…

"Apa bel-nya sudah berbunyi?" Tanya Miku kebinggungan dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Kaito hanya menggeleng dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"En-Entahlah, tapi…," Kaito pun menunjukkan waktu yang tertera di jam tangan biru lautnya kepada Miku. Miku yang melihat waktu yang tampak langsung berkeringat dingin.

"KITA TELAT MASUK KELAS!"

Mereka pun dengan kompak berteriak, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Idih… Begitu senangnya mempunyai waktu berduaan, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi… Ckckck…

.

.

.

"Hatsune_-san_, Shion_-san!_ Kalian terlambat dua puluh menit!" Tutur Rion_-sensei_, guru yang kebetulan mengajar saat itu –pelajaran IPA- dengan wajah masam.

"Ah… Tadi ka-kami-," Miku tampak kesulitan menjelaskan. Rion_-sensei_ menghentakkan kaki kanannya berulang-ulang, masih tampak setia menunggu penjelasan.

"Ka-Kami… _Ettou_…," suara Miku pun semakin lama semakin mengecil. Miku yang sudah dalam status gawat pun menyikut Kaito yang berdiri disebelahnya, dan memberikan isyarat mata 'Bantu aku!'.

Kaito hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berpikir.

"Em… Jadi awalnya kami hanya berbicara biasa," Miku mengangguk, menanggapi ucapan Kaito. Rion_-sensei_ hanya menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mendengarkan lanjutannya.

"Kami pun mulai berjalan-jalan…," Kaito melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lalu-"

"La-Lalu kami pun menemukan sebuah rumah! Ya, sebuah rumah!" Miku pun memotong kebohongan Kaito dengan wajah pucat.

"Ehem. Iya, kami menemukan sebuah rumah. Kami tidak berniat untuk memasukkinya, tapi karena tiba-tiba saja hujan turun, kami terpaksa masuk deh," tutur Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

"Tapi ternyata disana ada sadako yang menjaga!" Miku pun ikut menggebu-gebu. Kaito mengangguk.

"Jadi ngak bisa masuk deh," ucap Kaito pendek. Rion_-sensei_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak kebinggungan dengan jawaban kedua murid didikannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke sekolah?" Tanya Rion-sensei dengan selidik. Miku dan Kaito langsung meneguk ludah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"La-Lalu kami…," Miku mulai kehabisan kata-kata, "Ettou… Em…"

Rion-sensei tampak tidak sabar.

"Lalu… Err… Lalu… Ah…!" Kaito tampak cerah, seprerti menemukan ide. Miku menatap Kaito harap harap cemas. Mereka akan terbebas dari hukuman ini atau tidak, tergantung dari jawaban Kaito seorang.

"The end!" Nah. Sekelas _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Kaito. Itulah jawaban seseorang yang sudah 'pasrah' dengan yang namanya takdir. Miku terbelalak mendengar jawaban yang luar biasa. Oh tidak… Bagaimana nasib mereka di depan _oni _berambut ungu ini?

Rion_-sensei_ mendelik mendengar jawaban dari Kaito, "Kalian berdua… BERDIRI DI LUAR SEKARANG!"

"GYAA! HA'III!" Lalu dengan cepat mereka langsung keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas.

Ingat itu Miku, Kaito… Kebenaran selalu menang!

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Miku dan Kaito bertambah akrab. Bahkan Kaito terkadang meminta bantuan Miku untuk mengatasi Len.

"Menurutmu kapan enaknya Len menembak Rin?" Tanya Kaito kebinggungan. Miku terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Ah, kini mereka sedang berada di halaman sekolah, duduk lagi sambil bersandaran pada sebuah pohon. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dan entah mengapa mereka merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu.

"Mungkin secepatnya… Dan itu berarti besok!" Usul Miku, "Rin itu cukup populer lho. Nanti keburu diambil orang lain!"

Kaito mengangguk. Lalu bel pun berbunyi keras.

_KRIIINGG!_

"Ah, lebih baik kita cepat masuk! Aku tidak mau diomeli oleh Sakine_-sensei!"_ Jerit Miku panik lalu menarik tangan Kaito. Kaito merasa wajahnya mulai memerah saat Miku menggengam tangannya, entah mengapa.

Entah itu kebetulan belaka atau memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, sore harinya, Len datang ke rumah Kaito untuk mengadakan sebuah konsultasi.

.

.

.

"K-Kaito! Bagaimana aku harus menembaknya?!" Tanya Len panik sambil mengguncang-guncang Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kaito hanya terus menatap layar _handphone_-nya datar dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan Len.

Kini Len dan Kaito sedang berada di kelas saat makan siang. Mereka selesai makan duluan, karena itu mereka juga kembali ke kelas lebih cepat. Sekalian, modus buat Len yang kebinggungan bagaimana cara menembak Rin. Ehehe.

"Kaitooo!"

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada sarkistik namun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ biru kesayangannya.

"Kaitooo! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Tidak," jawab Kaito lagi dengan nada datar. Jari-jarinya mengetik sesuatu, membentuk kata-kata di layar _handphone_-nya. Len menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Kaito yang tidak membantu.

Ia pun menyambar _handphone_ milik Kaito, membuat Kaito terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Len tajam. Kedua tangannya menggapai kearah Len, namun Len sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengembalikan _handphone_ tersebut sebelum Kaito menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Kaito mendesah kesal, "Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Bagaimana aku harus menembak Rin?" Tanya Len lagi dengan nada agak _childish_ dan panik. Kaito hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tinggal mengucapkan 'aishiteru' saja kan? Simpel," ucap Kaito sambil mengambil kembali _handphone_-nya dari genggaman Len. Dan kembali meneliti cara-cara untuk membuat es krim.

"Ta-Tapi a-aku tidak bisa!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Menembaknya lain kali," jawab Len polos dan terang-terangan.

Terbentuklah empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Kaito. Kemudian Kaito menghela nafasnya, mengetahui betapa susahnya berbicara dengan Len.

"Len… Kau tinggal bicara satu kata saja, 'aishiteru'. Dan semuanya akan selesai."

"I-itu ka-kan susah!"

"Hah… Apa sih yang susah? Dan kan sejak kemarin sudah ditetapkan seperti itu!"

"Itu kan karena kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, Kaito."

"Ya, aku memang belum pernah, tapi setidaknya beruntung aku sudah mau membantumu," jawab Kaito sambil memutar bola matanya. Len pun memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu?" Tanyanya. Kaito berpikir sejenak.

"Tembak dia di café nanti, kau sudah mengajaknya kan?"

"WHUA-"

Sebelum Len sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya yang pastinya berupa celotehan, Kaito sudah melempar buku pelajaran tepat di wajah Len, sehingga Len –secara terpaksa- harus menghentikkan ucapannya.

"Tidak usah banyak protes. Tembak saja dia cepat! Hush, hush," dan Kaito pun kembali berkutat dengan layar ponselnya, mengabaikan Len sepenuhnya. Len pun menggerutu dan segera pergi keluar kelas.

"Memangnya apa yang susah dari mengucapkan _'aishiteru_'?" Batinnya kebinggungan.

.

.

.

"Miku… Apa sih yang susah dari mengucapkan aishiteru?" Tanya Kaito kebinggungan.

"E-Eh? Ya… Hal itu cukup susah, ketika kau harus mengatakannya kepada orang yang kau sukai…," jawab Miku seadanya. Kaito pun ber-oh ria.

"Kalau begitu… Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Kaito.

"A-Apa?!"

"Iya… Jadi apa ada orang yang kau sukai, Miku?" Tanya Kaito penasaran. Wajah Miku pun memerah.

"A-Ada sih… Seseorang…"

Entah mengapa, saat Miku mengatakannya, Kaito merasa dadanya sesak.

"Mungkin aku harus berkunjung ke dokter…," batin Kaito. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Miku menatapnya heran.

"Kapan kau akan menembaknya?" Tanya Kaito penasaran. Wajah Miku tambah memerah lagi mendengarnya.

"Entahlah…," jawab Miku sambil menunduk, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku?" Kaito mengulangi pertanyaan Miku.

"Iya… Menurutmu aku harus menembaknya kapan?" Tanya Miku sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hee… Kalau aku… Mungkin akan menyarankanmu untuk menembaknya secepat mungkin, karena kau pasti tidak mau orang itu diambil orang lain kan?" Tanya Kaito. Miku seakan membeku mendengar pernyataan Kaito.

"Aku tidak mau… Tapi…"

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Miku pun memberanikan diri menatap Kaito, walaupun wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Entah karena efek apa, saat melihat wajah Miku seperti itu, wajah Kaito juga ikut-ikutan memerah.

"Y-Yang kusukai itu kamu!" Jeritnya kencang lalu seakan-akan menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang kini wajahnya juga semerah tomat.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, semenjak hari itu, hubungan Kaito dan Miku tidak dapat dibilang baik. Miku sendiri memang selalu berusaha untuk mendekati Kaito, namun entah efek apa, Kaito justru mengalihkan pandangannya atau lari jika Miku mengunjunginya dengan wajah memerah.

Kaito sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak dapat berbicara langsung dengan Miku. Jangan bicara, menatap matanya saja Kaito tidak berani.

Entah mengapa saat menatap wajah Miku, Kaito langsung merasa wajahnya memerah dan derajat tubuhnya naik. Belum suara detak jantung yang sepertinya lebih kencang dua kali daripada biasanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Batinnya kebinggungan.

.

.

.

"Len… Bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Kaito kepada Len yang sedang asyik membaca di tempat duduknya. Len mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dongeng yang dibacanya dan menatap Kaito.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Len balik. Kaito menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Jawab saja." Len tampak binggung, namun ia hanya mengangguk.

"Well… Saat kau bersamanya, kau merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dan juga hangat. Saat kau tidak bersamanya… Seperti ada yang kurang begitu… Lalu saat kau melihatnya sedang bersama lelaki lain, rasanya dadamu sesak dan tiba-tiba saja kau merasa kesal… Hehehe, itu sih yang kurasakan pada Rin," jawab Len.

Kaito terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Len. Jawaban yang mencerminkan perasaannya kepada Miku saat ini. Perasaan yang bahkan ia belum pernah rasakan. Cinta namanya.

"Memangnya ada orang yang kausukai?" Tanya Len kebinggungan, "Tidak biasanya kau bertanya tentang hal itu."

"Ti-Tidak kok!" Kaito berusaha mengelak, walaupun ia tahu wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Bohong… Wajahmu memerah tuh!" Goda Len.

"Si-Siapa juga yang memerah!" Bantah Kaito. Len hanya menatap Kaito datar.

"'_Jangan mengelak, sebagai temanmu, aku harus membantumu untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri!'_ Kau ingat? Itu kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku."

Kaito tertegun. Ia ingat memang, ia pernah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu kepada Len.

"Yah… Sepertinya ada satu orang yang kusukai…," Kaito mulai mengakuinya. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa?"

"Miku… Kurasa…"

Len langsung memelototi Kaito setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"HATSUNE MIKU? Gadis yang katanya pernah menembakmu itu? Tapi katanya kau belum menjawab perasaannya dan justru menjauhinya kan?" Jerit Len. Kaito tersenyum kecut.

"Aku memang menjauhinya… Tapi itu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bersikap padanya setelah kejadian itu. Apalagi aku merasa wajahku memerah saat menatapnya…," tutur Kaito dengan nada canggung. Len hanya menatapnya aneh.

"Tapi, _arigatou_ Len! Sudah membantuku… Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya… Besok."

.

.

.

Miku kini sedang bercanda ria bersama seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan dan hijau lumut. Wajahnya tampak ceria. Walaupun begitu, dalam hati ia merasa sedih karena tiba-tiba saja Kaito menjauhinya setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Mi-Miku! Ada yang mau kubicarakan!" Tiba-tiba saja Kaito datang sambil langsung menarik tangan Miku tanpa persetujuannya.

"_Gomen_, Gumi_-san_, Neru_-san_, Miku kupinjam sebentar!" Jerit Kaito lagi lalu menghilang di tikungan, sedangkan Gumi dan Neru hanya terkikik melihat Miku dan Kaito.

"Ka-Kaito? Ada apa?" Tanya Miku kebinggungan saat Kaito membawanya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah yang saat itu sedang sepi.

"A-A-Aku… Hanya mau meminta maaf," ucap Kaito pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Miku terlihat agak kebinggungan.

"Maaf menjauhimu dan seakan-akan tidak menganggapmu… Tapi itu karena aku juga…," Kaito menjeda kalimatnya. Miku hanya terdiam dengan wajah binggung yang dihiasi rona merah.

"A-Aku juga… _A-A-A-Ai-Ai-Ai-Aishi-_," Kaito pun berusaha mengucapkan kata 'keramat' yang sebelumnya ia anggap mudah tersebut.

"M-Miku… _Aishi- Aishi-_," Miku yang kini berada di depan Kaito hanya menatapnya kebinggungan. Sedangkan Kaito? Warna wajahnya tidak kalah dengan buah tomat matang.

"_Aishiteru!"_

_-Dan kini Kaito tahu, betapa susahnya mengatakan sebuah kata itu-_

_._

_**~Owari~**_

Alicia: Yow! Kembali ke Alice yang membuat fict MiKai ini ._. Ah, disarankan untuk membaca Len's True Love dulu ya! Biar tidak binggung ._. Alice kepikiran ide ini saat menulis 'Len's True Love' karena Kaito di-chap empat gatau seberapa susahnya mengucapkan 'Aishiteru'. Dan darimana Kaito memberikan 'Tips-tips' kepada Len itu dibantu Miku juga Alice jelaskan disini kan? Kalau suka Fave ya…

Terakhir… Review please?


End file.
